


Zep Writing Prompt Challenge 10 | Back of a Van

by Tangerine_Page



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Page/pseuds/Tangerine_Page
Summary: Another picture prompt challenge.Jimmy and Robert spend a night under the stars. Or rather Robert makes Jimmy sleep in the back of a van..
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Zep Writing Prompt Challenge 10 | Back of a Van

Jimmy woke shivering. The blanket had been pulled off him in the night and taken over by his greedy lover. A pile of soft golden curls were poking out from the top of the tartan folds on the other side of the truck. Jimmy’s ribs were sore from lying on the hard metal bed, disguised thinly with a layer of woven rugs and furs.

Jimmy tugged at the blanket but Robert had cocooned himself so tightly that he couldn’t find a free corner to gain purchase. Jimmy frowned, feeling sleep deprived and irritated. He scratched at an itch on his back that just alluded him, he was convinced he had been bitten in the night. Robert had insisted on having the back door flung open, to _really feel nature_ as they slept. Jimmy _felt it_ alright he thought grumpily. Robert can be such a bastard hippie sometimes it infuriated him. What was wrong with a nice BnB with soft pillows and a pot of fresh tea in the morning?

Jimmy’s scuffling and fidgeting and unsubtle elbow to the back had caused Robert to turn over and blink one eye open from beneath the slumber of his nest. Jimmy’s cold green eyes stared back at him. 

“Perce, I’ve had the worst night’s sleep ever!” Jimmy whined. “I’ve been eaten alive,” he exaggerated, “and I can feel every rivet of this truck bed has been indelibly etched into my spine.”

“Jimmy you really are like the princess and the pea!” Robert laughed, propping himself onto his elbow and ruffling Jimmy’s dark curls playfully. He smiled at him from blue eyes that were as fresh as the ocean, tossing his golden curls that shone like the first rays of dawn. “I honestly slept like a log.”

Jimmy huffed as he sat up inside the van, pulling his knees up to his chest and rubbing his cold fingers together. His neck was slightly bent at an odd angle as the ceiling was low, making him appear even more disgruntled.

“Stop huffing and come here,” Robert said, lifting up the blanket to make room for Jimmy. “Let me warm up that grumpy frown.” 

Despite Jimmy’s reluctance to give in, Robert pulled him under the cosy blanket that was impossibly warm from a full nights infusion of his body heat and Jimmy became overwhelmingly encased in Robert’s scent. He began to feel powerless against Robert’s rosy disposition and inspite of himself a small smile began to creep across his lips. Jimmy caught this slow bloom and wanting so much to be cross, he pursed his lips and bit back the smile, furrowing his brow even deeper. Robert chuckled quietly as he noticed Jimmy fighting himself as he so often did and continued to fuss over him, wriggling to the end of the makeshift bed and pulling some thick woollen socks over Jimmy’s ice cold feet.

When he had finished tending to the miffed guitarist’s tootsies Robert curled up behind Jimmy’s cold body, pulling him firmly into his bare chest and feeling his own warmth begin to permeate Jimmy’s frozen frame.

“Look at the dawn breaking over the mountains Jim,” Robert murmured into the Pantene curls that were nestled beneath his chin. “It’s it just perfect?”

“There’s no such thing as perfect,” Jimmy lied as bliss filled his being, completely content to be nestled in Robert’s flawless arms.


End file.
